Truth or Dare:Inuyasha Style
by Xx-Akemi-chan-xX
Summary: I forced Inuyasha and the gang to play truth or dare! What will they have to do?This is truth or dare inuyasha style!You ask the questions they do it and dont forget to add their punishment!Their fate is in your hands!
1. The Beginning of the End

A/N:Ok I came up with this idea when I was laying in my bed bored.I love truth or dare(especially when I'm playing with boys lol)and I love Inuyasha so I combined them together and created this!!Hope you enjoy and review with your ideas!Rated for a bit of cussing and actions based on your reviews.

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha sadly...But i own this!!lol

* * *

Corellej:Hey people!I'm here with the Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango,Shippo, Kikyo, AND Koga! 

Inuyasha:Hmph!Why should I play?

Corellej:If you dont...I'll make Kagome say sit!

Kagome:Yup and I will do it so you better play.

Inuyasha:Feh!Fine

Naraku and Inuyasha:I should be looking for the jewel shards!

Corellej:Oh people shutup!Well everyone out there if you got a truth or dare for our guests put it in a review and they will do it.Also, put down a punishment if they decide not to do it.

Koga:(grabs Kagome's hands)I hope someone dares me to makeout with Kagome...my woman.

Kagome:(snatches hands away)Eek please don't do that people!

Inuyasha:Keep your hands off of her!!I hope somebody dares me to kill Koga!

Kagome:Inuyasha SIT!(hopes that someone will dare someone to kill that bitch kikyo)

THUD!

Corellej:O so immature but anyway don't forget to put your truths and dares in your reviews!Until next time!

Shippo:Bye people!

Kikyo:Good is evil, evil is good.Pure is unpure and unpure is pure

Everyone:Shutup!

Miroku is rubbing Sango's ass as usual

Sango:Hands off! How many times do I have to tell you?(slaps Miroku)

Miroku:I'm telling the hand is possessed!

* * *

A/N:Well I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to ask any questions, truths, and dares that you have for any of my guests!!!Ok!Byez! 

Me:Oh and thats what you get Miroku and Inuyasha...when will yall ever learn...it's hopeless.


	2. The first Two of Inuyasha's Fate

Corellej:Ok wow we got 2 already!The people included are:Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, and possibly Kikyo and Naraku.Ok I'm going to read ama-chan13's letter first(giggles)

Inuyasha:What you laughing at?

Corellej:I feel sorry for you Inuyasha both of the letters are about you. ok the letter says:_Ooh! I dare snickers Inuyasha to kiss Naraku. If not, he must... kill Kikyo! muwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Lovin the story!Ama _

Everbody:WHAT!!

Inuyasha:eyes bugging outYou can't be serious.Naraku's my worst enemy and he's not even here!And there s no way I'm going to kill Kikyou!

Corellej:Why not?You already did it once before.Get rid of her nobody wants her here.

Kikyo:Excuse me?

Inuyasha:I didn't kill her!!It was that damn bastard Naraku who pretended to be me to put us against each other!

Corellej:So that means you won't kill her?

Inuyasha:OF COURSE NOT!!

Kagome and Corellej let out a sigh

Corellej:Well then I'll be right back I gotta make a call.

Corellej leaves

Inuyasha:Who is she calling?

Kagome:Inuyasha you are so stupid and clueless!She is calling Naraku!

Inuyasha:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Corellej is on the phone...

Corellej:Hey Naraku...get your ass over here!

Naraku:_NEVER!!I'M TOO BUSY TAKING OVER THE WORLD!MUAAHAAHAHA_!

Corellej:But I have the last piece of the Shikon jewel shard...don't you want it?

Naraku:_I'll be right over!_

Corellej:Ok but you can't be evil..or else!Promise?

Naraku:(thinking this over)_What will you do if I don't?_

Corellej":I'll kill you off my story!

Naraku:_OK!promise_!hangs up

Corellej is back...

Corellej:I can't believe I invited a horrible villian in my house!Ama-chan13 you will pay for this!lol

Doorbell rings...

Corellej:Hello Naraku...pucker up your lips!

Naraku:WHAT!!for what I simply came to pick the jewel shard up and besides who do I have to kiss?(he couldn't help but be curious)

Shippo:Hey where is he?

Naraku:HE?!?

Inuyasha walks in

Inuyasha:There is no way in HELL will I kiss HIM!

Corellej:Then you will have to kill Kikyo your choice.

Kikyo:Inuyasha please...just kiss him.You want me alive..dont you?

Inuyasha:Of course I do!

Kagome is gettin upset

Naraku:I wouldn't mind if Inuyasha killed Kikyo...again.(laughs evilly)

Corellej's thoughts:_Well that makes three of us..._

Everybody:GET IT OVER WITH!!!IT'S JUST A SMALL KISS!IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S TONGUE!

Finally Inuyasha pecks Naraku on the lips...then rushes to the bathroom to brush his lips

Naraku:Well I'm gay anyway...that was fun.

Everyone has a disgusted look on their face

Corellej:EWWW!Too much info.Well anyway...on to the next letter.It's from Voice of the Mist and Inuyasha has to be in 3 dares!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Inuyasha:WHAT!!HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH!

Corellej:gigglesok the letter says:_this looks so funny. ok. i dare kagome to sit inuyasha 50 times. lol. also i dare shippo to kiss inuyasha on the lips AND i dare inuyasha to make out with kagome! this is going to be holarious_

Inuyasha faints

Kagome throws water on him

Corellej:So...which one of yall wants to go first?I think Kagome should go last.Shippo you go first.

Shippo:What..me...cute little me gotta kiss that meanie?

Corellej:Yes Shippo..you are the only here whose name is Shippo.

Shippo:But I wanted my first kiss to be with a beautiful girl...not a half male dog demon.

Corellej gives Shippo the evil eyes

Shippo:Oh..Inuyasha!

Inuyasha:What!

Shippo jumps up and kisses Inuyasha on the lips and spits right afterwards

Inuyasha:AHHH!!

Corellej:Ok..Inuyasha now you have to makeout with Kagome.You know you want to so don't denie it!

Inuyasha and Kagome blush then start making out...they got really into

Everybody:FINALLY!

Corellej:Ok..stop now!!STOP KISSING!!!Thank you.Now I know you guys had fun kissing but...Inuyasha you have to recieve 50..yea I said 50 sit commands from Kagome!

Inuyasha looks scared...very scared

Kagome:Sorry about this Inuyasha!Sit, sit, sit, sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit!!

Corellej:NO!!MY beautiful floor now has an Inuyasha shaped, sized crater!!!No!!!!!!

Inuyasha manages to say oww

Corellej:Ha ha Im sure Inuyasha will be fine the next time I see ya so good bye and tell me what ya think and give me your ideas!


	3. Monkeys and Feelings

Corellej:Hello people the host is back!Sorry it took soo long I got hungry lol.

Inuyasha:Hmph!It's not like anybody missed you.

Corellej:KAGOME CAN YOU PLEASE...

Kagome:SIT!

THUD!

Corellej:Oh I didn't even have to ask.Thank you.Ok I'm going to do..._Kated 6 and...real-ruler-of-the-monkeys _even through theirs was weird lol.

Shippo:What what what does it say!snatches letters from corellej's hand and starts gigglingFinally.

Corellej:Oh yea thanks for asking Shippo!snatches letters backOk we are going to do _Kated 6_ first!Ok Inuyasha truth or dare.

Inuyasha:Why does it always gotta be me?

Corellej:Because everyone loves to torture you...right people?But just answer the question so we can go on with our lives!

Inuyasha:Ok...I'm tough enough to take another dare.

Corellej:OK...her letter says:_Have someone dare Inuyasha to tell kagome his feelings about her!!_and that person is me.So I dare you to tell Kagome your feelings about her!

Inuyasha:Ok fine.

Inuyasha turns to face Kagome and he looks into her eyes and Kagome is happy because he's going to say he loves her in front of Kikyou!!MUAHAHAHA!

Inuyasha:You are not as useless as I thought you was.You are a good shikon jewel senser and if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be this close as to getting them all thanks.Well that wasn't so hard.

Kagome looks disappointed because she thought he was going to say I loove you!

Kagome:Inuyasha!SIT!

Inuyasha:Hey!What was that for?!

Corellej:Inuyasha, you are so dense!But anyway on to the next letter which is from the _real-ruler-of-the-monkeys!_Wow this one is kinda weird ok this says:_Q:are any of you monkeys?(hoping they will say yes so i can make them my slave)  
D:act like monkeys!your punishment is: I turn you monkeys so I can make you my slaves._So this letter applies to EVERYBODY except me of course because I'm the host!MUAHAHAHA!!So obviously I know that nobody here is a monkey or are you?Hmmmmm?

Everybody:NO!!

Kagome:I wish I had a pet monkey though.

Corellej:Well you have Inuyasha as your pet dog, you even trained him how to Sit!lol

Inuyasha growls at Corellej

Corellej:Ah!!Kagome control your dog!Now everybody has to act like monkeys or else you will be turned into by _real-ruler-of-the-monkeys!_

Inuyasha:Feh!She can't turn us into monkeys!She or he is nothing but a human!

Corellej:Humans have magicla powers!Now do what they say or I'll kill you from my story!

Inuyasha:Ok fine!Sheesh!

Everybody starts jumps around like monkeys and stratching their butts and armpits.They started yelling,well you know how monkeys sound like

Corellej:Eww!Yall better not touch anything or me with yall hands after yall stratched yall butt and armpits!Disgusting and make sure yall wash yall hands!

Miroku:Until next time!Starts stroking Sango's ass and Sango gives him the evil eye

Miroku:Ok ok!!!Stop it hand!!!You are getting me in trouble!


	4. Makeout Sessions and Suicide

Corellej:Yes!I'm back once again and I have so many letters.But thats not the point.Ok I got one from _Gardian of all Anime Worlds _and another one from _ama-chan13_.OHHH!!I REALLY LIKKE THESE!!!

Kagome:Let me see!!

BIG SMILE APPROACHES KAGOME'S FACE:)

Inuyasha:Why are you smiling so damn hard Kagome?What, is it for me again?

Corellej and Kagome:It's not all about you Inuyasha but yes there is one for you.

Inuyasha:Hmph!What is it?

Corellej:Ok, this is from _Gardian of all Anime Worlds _and might I add I absolutely love them for this!Ok it says:_i dare Inuyasha to kiss Miroku,Sango to Kill the Kikyo,Koga to Kiss Inuyasha and Sango to makeout with Kagome_ Ok first we are going to have Inuyasha kiss Miroku!

Miroku:Now now, these lips are only made for kissing all beautiful ladies

Sango hits Miroku on the head with her boomerang

Miroku:I mean my heart and my lips belong to Sango.

Inuyasha:There is no way in HELL will I kiss him.

Corellej pushes Inuyasha towards Miroku which makes their lips touch

Corellej:Yup your right Inuyasha, there is no way in hell, but there is on Earth!

Inuyasha and Miroku:I can't believe you did that!

Corellej:Well get over it!Yall act like yall had t have sex with each other or something!Now that would be funny!Sango!

Sango:What?

Corellej:You know what you have to do right?

Sango:No...I'm sorry I don't really remember.

Corellej:Good because now I get to repeat it!Sango you have to kill that bitch Kikyou!

Everyone gasps

Sango:No...I can't do that...

Corellej:Why the hell not!?

Sango:Because...

Corellej:Goodness you lucky they didn't give you a punishment but I know how to get you to kill her!MUHAHAHAHA!!

Kikyou:Do you really hate me that much?

Corellej:Duh isnt it obvious bitch!?!DIE!Why don't you just kill yourself it would make alot of people happy.

Kikyou:I'm going to the bathroom.

Corellej:Bye loser!

Kagome:Corellej, you are truely evil!

Corellej:Really?Thanks!

20 MINTUES LATER

Corellej:Geez does it take that long to use the bathroom!?!?

Shippo:She probably had to take care of some business.starts to giggle

Corellej:Well I'm going to get her because I want to start the game back up.

Goes to the bathroom

Corellej:AHHH!!!!

Kikyou was lying over the toilet with a knife through her throat!

Corellej's thoughts:Yes!!She finally killed herself!

Kagome walks in the bathroom

Kagome:Eek!You killed her!?!?

Corellej:No I didn't she committed suicide, she must have hated herself as much as I hated her.

Kagome:Wow Inuyasha is not going to like this one bit.

Inuyasha:I'm not going to like wh...KIKYOU!!!!

Corellej:Oh well she died Inuyasha let her rest in peace!I can't believed she decided to kill herself in the bathroom!!I mean I just cleaned it!She could have did it outside...away from my house...like on mars!!Or she should have just jumped in front of a car.She could have died anyway and she choose this way.What an idiot!But I am glad she is dead anyway.Back to the game.I'll get her body later.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Corellej walks back to join the others.

Shippo:Hey wats wrong with Inuyasha?

Corellej:Kikyou finally decided what was best for everyone and killed herself!

Shippo:Oooooooo!Well at least he won't be two timing anymore!

Inuyasha his Shippo on the head

Shippo:Kagome!Inuyasha hit me!

Kagome:Shippo grow up!

Corellej:Ok you shutup.Now Koga..you have to kiss...inuyasha!

Koga:I am not going to kiss that mutt!

Inuyasha:And I am not going to kiss that mangy wolf!

Corellej:Well if yall don't kiss...I will kill Kagome!!!

Kagome:What!!!

Corellej:Yup I said it!

Inuyasha and Koga kiss and then pull back quickly

Inuyasha and Koga:YUCK!!!!!

Corellej:This is fun!

Everybody:Yea for you!

Corellej:Now Sango..since you really didn't do your other dare..you have to make out with...Kagome!!

Sango and Kagome:WHAT!!

Kagome:How long will this game last?!

Corellej:UMM...Maybe until everyone dies or when people stop reviewing!!!I hope you guys keep reviewing!!!

Kagome and Sango start to make out

Corellej:Oh my goodness!I can't believe they did it!Ok the next one is from _ama-chan13._It says that:_Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha! I win! Now, next one, (and bye the way, thanks!) Truth for Kagome. "How much do you hate Kikyo?" if she doesn't want to answer, she may just kill Kikyo. LOL. Oh and guees what? You can't get me! runs away and hides behind tree to watch the ensueing madness thanks again! I love the story!_Well then...since Kikyou is already dead..Tell us how much you hate Kikyou!You better tell the truth because I know when you are lying!

Kagome:Sorry about this!!!I hate that bitch Kikyou soo much I am so happy that she died I would have killed her myself!!Oop..I can't believe I just said that...

Inuyasha:I can't believe you just said that too...

Corellej:OH wow this is getting interesting!!Until next time!

* * *

A/N:Ok people!!Kikyou is dead now and she will NOT be brought back to life!!She no more of her!Thank goodness I'm glad she's gone now arne't you?Sorry about that if you are a Kikyou lover...ewww disgusting!But I hope you will still continue to read and review and tell me what you think so far.do you like it and don't forget your ideas!No matter how crazy they may be!But be aware I might not be able to use everybody's so don't be mad I still luv ya!Bye for now 


	5. Crazy songs, dances, and more Feelings

Corellej:Yes I'm back again people!And it seems based on your reviews that yall are very happy that Kikyou died!!!I am too trust me!At least I got a chance to clean the bloodstain bathroom and put Kikyou' s body in a discomposer!!MUAHAHAHA!!Alot of dirt came out!But anyways this time I'm going to read three letters instead of two..because I want to and I'm getting tired.They are from _KiramLewes,david(anon.), and deepsilver!_

Inuyasha:Geez, why don't you just kill me now?

Corellej:Don't worry none are about you.Haha I'm joking they are always about you these are funny!

Inuyasha:Hmph!

Corellej:Ok the first one, which is from _KiramLewes,_says that:_You should Sesshomaru 'pop' in there. And Have inu and sess act brothery towards each other until the game ends. nn_Geez, now I got to make another phone call.Oh well I like Sesshomaru anyway..this should get interesting!!Hehehehe...

Corellej leaves and picks up the phone to call Sesshomaru

Sesshy:Hello?no emotion in his voice whatsoever

Corellej:Hey Sesshomaru..hey I can't believe I'm talking to Sesshomaru!

Sesshy:You are wasting my time, what do you what.

Corellej:Hey is Rin there?

Sesshy:Now that you mentioned it.Where did she run off to?

Corellej:MUAHAHAHAHA!!I...kiddnapped her so now you got to come over to get.

Sesshy:And what was your point in kidnapping her?

Corellej:Ummm...just get over here!

Sesshy hangs up phone

Corelle:Ok people Sesshy as in Sesshomaru is coming yay!!

Inuyasha:WHAT!!why you invite HIM for?

Corellej:Because it's my house and I can do whatever I want.Besides your fans wants it and so do I.

Inuyasha:Hmph whatever but I'm not talking to him.

Corellej:Sorry but you have to,it's in the dare!!so Ha!

Doorbell rings

Corellej:It's SESSHY!!!

Corellej opens door

Sesshy:Where is Rin?

Corellej:Oh yea about that I lied to get you over here!Please don't kill me!Kill _KiramLewes_!She wants you and Inuyasha to show brotherly love towards each other.But yall don't have to say anything to each other.

Sesshy:No.

Corellej:What do you mean no.

Sesshy:No as in I'm leaving.There is no point in wasting my time here.

Corellej:Well then I'll have to kill you from my story!

Sesshy:So.If I leave I'll be gone anyway.

Corellej and Shippo do puppy dog eyes and say pwease...yes people I said pwease no I said pretty pwease

Sesshy:Fine

Corellej:YAY!

Inuyasha:I can't believe this!

Corellej:Well believe it!Ok the next one is from _David_(anon.)He wants you to:_I would like to dare Kagome to take those damn beads off of Inuyasha_

Inuyasha:Yes!Finally something I like!

Kagome:And what if I don't want to?

Corellej:Well the rest of the letter says:_if she decides not to, then she would have to either tell Inuyasha her fellings for him or let Inuyasha kill Koga for good_.

Kagome:What are fellings?

Corellej:Isn't it obvious?They mean feelings dummy!

Inuyasha's thoughts:Either way Kagome will tell me how she feels and if she doesn't I get to kill Kouga!

Kagome faces Inuyasha and she knew it was time for payback

Kagome:Inuyasha I think you are a real jerk but you save me alot so I thank you for that!You always get so jealous and yet you claim you have no feelings for me!

Inuyasha:I never said that!

Kagome:So then you do?

Inuyasha:I didn't say that either!I wish you would have let me kill Kouga!

Kouga:I wish I could kill you!

Inuyasha:Feh!You couldn't kill me even if I was unconsious!

Inuyasha and Kouga start growling at each other

Corellej:Ok animals, carry on later!Ok the last one of the day or shall I say night that I'm doing is from _deepsilver_.Their letter says:_ok first i dare miroku to kiss-yes i said KISS!-SANGO ON THE LIPS fOR 2 MINUTES!! MWAHAHAHA! sorry sango! and i dare inuyasha to sing i feel like a woman and dance sexy! thank you  
_  
deepsilver

Sango and Miroku blush and without hesitation they start making for two whole mintues...maybe even more than that!

Corellej:Ok stop now geez

Miroku:I love you Sango, you are my woman.

Sango:I love you too and I will forever...as long as you stop womanizing.

Sango:MIROKU...YOU WILL STOP WOMANIZING...RIGHT?!

Miroku:Haha...sure sure,no need to worry my love.

Sango:Good.

Corellej:Aww...how sweet!Well anyway the last dare!

EVERYONE:FINALLY!

Corellej:ok Inuyasha...you have to sing i feel like a woman..just make up the words or something and you have to dance...sexy.HAHAHAHAHA!!!!I will absolutely enjoy this!

Inuyasha:What do you mean by that?

Corellej:Umm.er..ah...nuthin...stop stalling and start singing and dancing!

Inuyasha:I feel a woman!!!I feel like a woman and I like my boobs!I feel like a woman and I love touching myself because I feel like a woman lalalalalalala!starts shaking butt and hips sexily...is that even a word lol)'

Sesshy:Pathetic

Kagome saves him from anymore embarassment

Kagome:SIT!

Inuyasha:Thank you... Kagome.

Kagome's thoughts:Wow..he's actually thanking me...for a sit command...weird.

Corellej:Well..that was weird bye for now!!See you guys soon!!Thanks so much for the reviews!I really do appreciate them!

* * *

A/N:Ok sorry this is my last chapter for tonight because I am tired but don't worry I will be back with fresh,funny, and new chapters tomorrow so stay tuned!!or keep reading yay thanks for your ideas and thoughts on my story!!I really appreciate them! 


	6. Hard Things and Real Feelings

A/N:Well this chapter is kind of nasty so if you can't handle lemons then don't read!Well I hope you enjoy and thank you all for your reviews!

* * *

Corellej:Hi people I'm back!I hope yall missed me! 

Inuyasha:Hmph!Not really!

Corellej:Ain't nobody ask you!I was talking to my fans!Hi fans!Ok today we I mean yall are going to do the stuff from the letters of..._Sienna-shirou_, one from _Mayu-chan Sakura_, and _Crimson Shukumei_!Ok we have got some very weird letters but these are just crazy!

Shippo:Who are they for?

Corellej:Shippo, don't worry your little head.Fortunately for you, you don't have to do anything.As for Kagome, Koga, Sesshoumaru,Sango and...Miroku, they have some stuff to do...

Inuyasha:Finally!Something that is not about me!

Corellej:Yea...you still going suffer.

Inuyasha:And how is that wench?!

Corellej:...you will see dog boy.Ok first we have going to read...Mayu-chan Sakura's letter which says:_Make Sango kiss Miroku on the lips.  
if not she has to hit Inuyasha with the giant boomrang thingy._That shouldn't be too hard I mean you guys are engaged like seriously!

(Miroku and Sango blush and start kissing which leads to a makeout which leads into some very inappropriate gestureswink wink)

Corellej:Ok the dare was to kiss!!Not try to have sex!!GET A ROOM AND I DON'T MEAN MINE!!I DON'T WANT IT TO SMELL LIKE...

Miroku:Wow that was very enjoyable.And Sango?

Sango:Yes Miroku?

Miroku:I love you and I want you to bear my children

Everybody:AWWW!!!!

Sango:Miroku..I don't know what to say...YES!!But as long as you stop womanizing.

Miroku:...

Sango:MIROKU!!!

Miroku:Ok I will stop flirting with other women...

Sango:Even thought that sounded fake as shit..I believe that you won't.

(Miroku and Sango hug)

Corellej:Aww..so sweet you bette not mess it up Miroku!Ok on to the next letter.This is from Crimson Shukumei.

Miroku: Is it for me to have sex with Sango?!! Is it?!

Thud!!

Miroku: My head... SANGO!!! WE ARE ENGAGED!!! WHY NOT!!!!

Sango: Because you are a BIG, NOTE: notice how the word big sounds. PERVERT!!! AND ONCE YOU STOP WOMANIZING ! I'll think about it...

Miroku: (big sigh)

Inuyasha: Is it me again because I swear I will kill everyone who made me do those ridiculous things.

Corellej: Actually... NO! IT'S FOR KAGOME!! Hehehe... this is a first.

Kagome: Great... I choose truth.

Inuyasha: Chicken wuss.

Kagome: WHAT?!!!

Inuyasha: NOW YOU GOING TO CHOOSE DARE AND DO IT WHATEVER IT SAYS!!or I'll keep calling you a chicken wuss!

Kagome: (sighs) Okay, I'll only choose dare because I am NOT a chicken wuss.

Corellej: Well, Kagome here-it-is... _I dare you to fondle Sesshoumaru in weird places (below the pants hehe.. I'm a hentai!) and if you don't Sesshoumaru has to fondle you in your weird places and you know what I mean, so you got bad both ways for dare. Love ya Kagome! Sesshoumaru... ah. You're so evil._

_Inuyasha: OH HELL NO!!! THAT IS NOT HAPPENING!!! WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO FONDLE THE ICE KING?!!!_

_Kagome: Um... Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is quite the attractive one. All most more than you. Can I change mines to truth?_

_Corellej: TOO LATE!! HAHAHA!! MUHAHAHA!!!! cough Okay, I really need to stop laughing like that. _

_Inuyasha: Feh. You called the baka already._

_Sesshoumaru: What is that you dare to say little brother?_

_Inuyasha: KISS MY ASS!! YOU DAMN DEMON!!!_

_Sesshoumaru: Such demands will never be considered as one. Where is Rin?_

_Corellej: You actually stayed... YAY!! Rin, well she's tied up in the corner. points to corner_

_Sesshoumaru: Return her now. I came over and stayed as you wished._

_Corellej: YOU HAVEN'T DONE WHAT I ASKED YOU YET!! YOU BIG DUMB ASS!! Whoops!! Please don't kill me! The real reason you're over here is because I need you to be fondled by Kagome-_

_Sesshoumaru: Have you gone completely mad? I will never have the stench of a feeble human's hands grace my physique. Return Rin._

_Sango: YOUR SUCH A HARD ASS!! JUST GO ALONG WITH AND THEN GO!! DAMN IT!!_

_Miroku: (gasp) Sango. I never knew you could so tongue tied with your words. This is incredibly arousing-_

_Sango: STOP BEING A PERVERT!!! (punches Miroku)_

_Corellej: What the heck... KAGOME!! GET OVER HERE AND MESS WITH SESSHOUMARU!!_

_Kagome: THAT'S CRAZY!! I-I... I can't do it...starts to pout And he doesn't want me too!_

_Corellej: Kagome if you don't then you better wave your hand goodbye to your brother!!_

_Kagome: Fine! I'll do it... I just hope he doesn't kill me!_

(Kagome walks over to Sesshy.)

Sesshoumaru: Why are you hesitating to stroke this Sesshoumaru? Don't delay my time.

Kagome: Shoes...

Corellej: FINE!! IF YOU WON'T DO IT THEN SESSHOUMARU HAS TO FONDLE YOU!! Creepy isn't it? I wouldn't mind him fondling me!! SHEESH!

Kagome: (gulps )BUT HE WOULD KILL ME!!

Corellej: (pushes Kagome to collide with Sesshoumaru )Let's see what happens!! Sesshy don't kill KAGOME!!

(Kagome's hands touches Sesshy's chest and slowly moves her hands down... and soon her hands finds his enlarged "member".)

Kagome: (why is he so big? oh my gawd... I can't do this anymore!!) Sesshoumaru...

Corellej: Why did you STOP! FIND THEN! Sesshy you have to fondle Kagome! If you don't do it Rin gets it from my vicious human-eating hamster!! It almost bit my hand off! That's why it's always locked up in the cage all the time holds up cage with human-eating hamster I even named it EATING-HUMAN! SAY HI EATING-HUMAN!! (eating-human growls)

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru will not comply to such a heed but in this occassion there will be a change of necessities.

Everyone except Sesshy and Kagome: SHUT UP!!!

S(esshoumaru sighs and presses his claws on Kagome's body parts, womanizing all her parts and even letting his hand slip down to a "certain" area below the stomach.)

Kagome: AHHHH! SESHOUMARU!!!

Corellej: PLEASE STOP!! YOU WENT WAY TOOOOO FAR WITH THAT!!

Inuyasha: I'll fucking kill you Sesshoumaru... Kagome, I'll save you! (runs to Sesshoumaru and tries to claw his eyes out)

(Sesshoumaru punched the crap out of Inuyasha and throws him across the room(sweeps Kagome off her feet and runs to the bathroom and locks the door)

Corellej: OH MY GAWD!! OH HEEEELLL NO!! (starts to bang on the bathroom door) NO ONE IS HAVING SEX IN MY BATHROOM OR HOUSE!! OPEN UP!!

2 hours later...

Corellej: Oh my gawd this is freaking crazy! They been in there for like ever!!

(Inuyasha is passed out from the blow to his face.)

(The sounds of a dog barking evades comes from the room. The bathroom door opens and out comes Sesshoumaru and Kagome. They look very messed up.)

Corellej: Sesshy! YOU ARE SO NASTY!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR HAIR KAGOME?!!

Kagome: That was the best experience of life...

Sesshy: I have to agree...

Miroku and Sango: This is so disturbing... I can't believe Kagome.

Corellej: Thank GOD that was over with!! WHAT THE HELL!! Crimson Shukumei... you are such a hentai! Now I have two sex fiends in my house!!

Miroku: Make that three... I'm perplexed Inuyasha does not smell the strong scent of sex hanging in the air.

Corellej: GOODNESS THIS SCENE TOOK FOREVER!! Sesshy giving me a hard time and now he had sex with Kagome... I hoped you used protection...

Sesshoumaru: What is this protection you speak of?

Corellej: YOU'RE SUCH A IDIOT!! Kagome you better pray to the gods you're not pregnant!! Until next time... see ya! Kagome you should have chose truth it was much more easier!! Here was the truth question _Truth: Do you find Sesshoumaru... attractive? If you don't answer the question... Shippou has to kick Inuyasha in the face._

Kagome: Oh my god... YOU TRICKED ME!!

Corellej:Hehehehe...actually Inuyasha did he called you a chicken wuss!

Kagome:Oh well i he is still knocked out.

Corellej:Ok time for the last of the day which is from Sienna-shirou!Her letter says:Awesome story!  
I dare Kouga to make out with Kagome. And I dare Kagome to sit in Kouga's lap for the rest of the game! Haha.

Kouga:Yea...Kagome finally found her place in the world..on my lap.

Kagome:Let's just get this over with before Inuyasha wakes up I don't feel like hearing him blabber.

Kouga:Don't have to say that twice..can I kill him now so that muttface so he won't ever bother us?

Kagome:NO!

(Kouga and Kagome share a passionate long makeout session just as Inuyasha wakes up)

Inuyasha:Kagome!How can you cheat on me?

Kagome:We don't even go together!!Plus it was a dare and we are finished so it doesn't matter anymore!SHEESH!

Corellej:Um...your not finished yet!You have to sit on Kouga's lap for the rest of the game!

Inuyasha and Kagome:WHAT!

Corellej:Yall deaf or something?I said KAGOME HAS TO SIT ON KOUGA'S LAP FOR THE REST OF THE DAMN GAME!!!

Kagome and Inuyasha:WE HEARD YOU!

(Kagome walks over and plops herself on Kouga's lap and Kouga has a banana sized smile on his face)

Inuyasha:Wipe that smile off your face you mangy wolf!

Kagome:Eek!What is that hard thing touching me!

Corellej:Looks like Kouga's 'little friend' is happy!Hey you made him horny!

Kagome:Ahhh!!!I sure hope it goes down soon I don't want it touching for the rest of the game!

Corellej:Well...until next time..this was interesting!You should have been here!Hope to hear from you guys and tell me what you think

Inuyasha:No one gives a damn about you

Corellej:Kagome...

(Kagome nods)

Kagome:SIT!

THUD!

Kagome:Well that's the end of our show!Please review!

* * *

A/N:Well this was interesting..don't you agree.Please tell me what you think and sorry this was so long though but I still hope you like it!I don't think it's as good as the others but..well just tell me what you think!Thanks! 


	7. Of Shrinkage and Murder

**Disclaimer:** This story is made purely for fun and the amusement of harassing the characters of Inuyasha but I love them all!!! I do not own any of them except myself, who is in the story.

* * *

_Of shrinkage and murder._

Corellej: Here we are! With more truth and dare questions! This time I will be reading letters from i'm-weird-9494 and dark ninja 2823 and ruler-of-all-monkeys.

Kagome: I hope I'm not pregnant. I hope I'm not pregnant.

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL?!! Kagome, what did you exactly do while I was knocked out?! Was it Miroku? Come here monk ass!!

Miroku: ASK SESSHOUMARU!! ASK SESSHOUMARU!! IT'S HIS FAULT!!

Sesshoumaru: If you continue to deem on the subject the miko may be pupped.

Corellej: KAGOME IF YOU'RE KNOCKED UP INUYASHA WOULD KILL YOU!! How sad... things might get better for you. (gives 5 dollars) Go get yourself a pregnancy test and take Sesshoumaru with you!

Kagome: WHY WOULD I TAKE A DEMON OUTSIDE FOR THE WORLD TO SEE?!!

Corellej: You could use the support from him or better yet take Shippou with you! That should be better!!

Inuyasha: Son of bi-

Kagome: 5 DOLLARS CAN ONLY GET ME A BAG OF CHIPS! Okay. Come on Shippou!! We got to go get a test for me to shove up my va-

Corellej: SHUT CHUR MOUTH KAGOME!! AND GO GET THE TEST!!

(Kagome and Shippou go to the store.They both came back seconds later..)

Kagome: OH! HOW DO I USE THIS!! (moves the box and looks at it questioningly)

Corellej: Idiot. (takes the box from her) Do you see the directions on the back of the box...wait! KAGOME THIS IS A BOX OF ANIMAL CRACKERS!! But this does look like a pregnancy test though... who is the company who made this? Okay, guys I'll be back. DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING STUPID! OR TRY TO LEAVE!!! Or you'll have to face Eating-Human's wrath! (puts the cage with the hamster in front of the group)

(Corellej goes to leave.)

Inuyasha: That little rodent couldn't even touch me! HAH!

Sesshoumaru: I think the rodent you speak of is possessed with demonic powers. Better be careful little brother.

Inuyasha: PLEASE!! SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!!! HE'S ACTING BROTHERLY TOWARDS ME!!!

Sango: It's a dare.

Sesshoumaru: This has to be the most wackest thing ever.

Everyone: (gasps) Sesshoumaru...

Shippou: Okay, since Corellej hasn't come back yet here's the next dare. From i'm-weird-9494. _HAHAHAhAHA I LOVE THIS!! PLZ make chapters to it! Ok i have a dare for Inuyasha (hahahahahah he always gets the dares) Ok i dare him to kill koga and Kagome can't stop him or sit him! (hahahahahahaha take that u wolf bastard) cough koga cough sucks cough cough If inuyasha doesn't do the dare (which i dought he will) he has to kiss miroku 10 times wahahahahaha!_

Inuyasha: Oh, I have been waiting for this day. Kouga, prepare to meet your matchmaker, you big wolf ass baka!!

Kouga: I'm not dying without a fight muttface!!

Inuyasha: Well, it's too bad since Kagome has to sit in your lap for the rest the game, so there's nothing you can do about, shit face.

Kouga: OH THAT WAS REALLY UNCALLED FOR!! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A SHIT FACE!! Kagome, it pains me to say this but you have to get off my lap.

Kagome: B-But... you'll die. The dare states that you _have_ to die.

Kouga: But it's a dare. It's not lik- auuugh!!!

(Inuyasha's sword pierces Kouga's heart)

Inuyasha: Now he's fucking dead!! FINALLY!! THANK YOU SO MUCH PERSON1999!!! (bows head)

Kagome: EEEKK!! EWW!! I'M SITTING ON A DEAD GUY'S LAP!!!

Sango: That's right Kagome. You have to sit on Kouga's lap for the rest of the game. How awful... and a dead's body. (shivers)

Shippou: Yeah, that brings me to the next dare, Sango. From dark ninja 2823._Bwahahahahhahahahhahahahaha make sango dare kagome to shrink inuyahsa to the size of kagome's hand muhahahhaahahahahaha!_

Sango: I dare you, Kagome to shrink Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: OH FUCK THAT!! Kagome, how are you going to do that anyway? You don't have magical powers like that.

Kagome: (thinks about what could be in Corellej's house) I think there might be a a shrinker device in her bedroom somewhere since she does have a human-eating hamster... let's go everyone! Off to her bedroom!!

(everyone gets up and walks towards the bedroom)

Sesshoumaru: (searches through Corellej's dresser) What do you call these tiny scraps of fabric?

Kagome: OH MY GAWD!! SESSHY HANDS OFF OF THAT!! (smacks his hand away) Oh, look! I found a shrinker! (directs the machine to Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: NO! KAGOME! WAI-"

Kagome: Too late! (shrinks Inuyasha with machine)

Inuyasha: (shrinks to the size of Kagome's hand) Kagome! You've become a dunce!

Kagome: (laughing) Inuyasha, you sound like a mouse. And look at those adorable ears! They're so small now- I could just snuggle you up!

Inuyasha: Damn it Kagome! You are so- (gets rubbed roughly against Kagome's cheek) AHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!! THE HORROR!!!

(front door opens and the host returns)

Corellej: Where is everyone? (goes to look for them and finds them in her bedroom)

Corellej: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING? DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO MOVE!!

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippou: Sorry!!

Corellej: Sesshy why are you near my dresser?!!

Sesshoumaru: This Seshoumaru was observing the tiny scraps of fabric which were held inside this wooden container.

Corellej: BAKA!! THAT'S MY UNDERGARMENTS!! You may be sexy but that doesn't mean I'll let you get away with that!! Eating-Human attack! ( Eating-Human jumps at the cage, gnawing away at the bars)

Inuyasha: That thing can't even get out of its cage! HAH! Retard... rodent...

Corellej: You guys can be so mean and Inuyasha you're small now so I suggest you BE QUIET! Since... Sesshoumaru was looking through my top drawer I have a dare for all of you.. except Sesshoumaru. Here we go.. from ruler-of-the-monkeys: _ME BACK! I dare evrebody to try to steal sesshomerus fluffy thingy._

Sesshoumaru: This "fluffy thing" you refer to as my honorable fathers' fur will not be stolen by these low creatures.

Shippou: GET THE FLUFF FLUFF!!

(everyone gets in closer to Sesshoumaru as he just stands there all proud of himself until their hands got closer to the fluff fluff. Kagome grabs it with a quick snatch)

Kagome: I got it! Oh, it's so soft and fluffy! Ahhhhh!! (rubs head gently against the fur)

Sesshoumaru: Do not force me to kill the miko. Return the fur.

Kagome: Here ya go Miroku!!! (throws to Miroku)

Miroku: It truly is soft to the touch.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru does not want to destroy this dwelling. Return it.

Miroku: Here you are my lovely Corellej!(tosses to Corellej)

Sango: Did you just say "lovely" Corellej! I am going to kill you!!! (put hands up in the and starts chasing Miroku around the house)

Miroku: It's a dream come true! Sango chasing me with her lucious fleshy mounds bouncing in the air!

Everyone: YOU'RE SICK!!!

Corellej: (held up the fluff fluff) How is it so soft? And Miroku called me lovely! I feel so special!!

Sesshoumaru: (transforms into full demon state) YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!!

Corellej: OH MY GAWD!! You broke my roof! Now how am I going to fix that?! You know YOU'RE the one who's going to pay for your clumsiness! You could have went outside if you wanted to go to the bathroom! There's a fire hydrant right out front! YOU BIG DOG!! You're worst than Inuyasha

(Sesshoumaru jumps around the house destroying all the furniture and the floor)

Corellej: GAHH!!! We are experiencing some technical difficulities!! Until next time! SESSHY!! STOP TRYING TO EAT INUYASHA!!

Inuyasha: WHOEVER IDEA THIS WAS WILL PAY!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!

(Sesshoumaru smacks Inuyasha across the living room with one claw swipe!)

Inuyasha: That... hurts... so bad... ah... my bones...

* * *

**A/N:** Kouga is now dead! So, he won't be coming back to life!! MUHAHAHAHA!! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT MUHAHAHA!!! And for Inuyasha... well, ya know he'll be brought back to normal size unless you know. I'll try to get around to everyone's ideas so don't worry but if the character is dead, then... you guys know. I hope you enjoyed! And please tell me what cha think! 


	8. Kissing Heads and Toilet Drinking

Corellej:Hey I'm back and coming with a new adventure of harassment towards my peeps!Trust me your ideas are torture for them but pleasure for me to watch!!HAHAHAHA!!

Inuyasha:WIll you shutup and just get on with it!

Corellej:What!I can't hear ya!You are still the size of Kagome's hand!(blows breath towards Inuyasha)

(Inuyasha is carried by the wind of Corellej's breath to the hallway)

Corellej:Well now that he is gone.On to the truths and dares!The first is from..um..which one should I choose to give you guys the most suffering?How about I do all of the ones from Voice of the Mist!!!These ideas are just terribly crazy and funny!I totally love her for these!Ok Inuyasha!I'm going to change you back to your normal size ONLY because you have some things to do...So truth or dare?You know what forget I asked that I'm giving you dare!

Inuyasha:What!You can't do that!

Corellej:Actually I can! It's my house, my room, and mY RULES!So the first one from Voice of the Mist is:_ok i have anouther dare for inuyasha. i ONLY do inuyasha because he has the best reaction. i dare him to eat real dog food, then drink out of the tolet!_Hahahahahaha.

Inuyasha:Hmph!You can't make me do that!

Corellej:You act like you haven't done it before and besides she said:

Shippou:It's ok!but i bet Inuyasha did already drink out of the toilet because his breath smelled like toilet water!

(Inuyasha hits shippou)

Shippo:Ow!!What was that for?!

Corellej:Don't hurt my precious little Shippo Inuyasha!

Inuyasha:Whatever he deserved it.Oh and there is no way I'm letting Kagome makeout with the dead wolf and I'm not giving these shards of the Shikon no Tama to that gay fag Naraku!

Corellej:Ha!Inuyasha you are so mean!You lucky I have a dog so I have plenty of dog food!So what flavor do you want?We got beef, chicken, steak, oh and bacon flavor.

Inuyasha:Um...I'll take steak..I don't know what the other three are.

Corellej:Oh yea you had steak when you went to Kagome's house and you ate it like a dog!

Inuyasha:...yea..

(Starts to eat the steak flavored dog food which is very good by the way, and begs for more)

Inuyasha:That was actually kinda good!

Corellej:Ok you cant get no more because it's for MY dog, buy your own dog food next time you go grocery with Kagome.Ok time for you to drink from the toilet!Don't worry it's nice and clean...hehehe...

Inuyasha:Grrr...you will pay for this Voice of the Mist!!(pulls out tetsusaiga)

Corellej:Hey!You can't make threats to the readers!

Inuyasha:Well they can kiss my ass!

Naraku:I will...hehehe

(Inuyashahas a disgusted look on his face and then drinks from the toilet and Corellej takes pictures of him using her camera phone)  
Corellej:Ewww I have got to put these pictures on the internet!Naraku I didn't know you rolled like that no wonder why you never had a girlfriend!Ok here's another one from Voice of the Mist:_that was funny. F-U-N-N-Y! do more do more. ok i have another dare. i dare inuyasha to proclam his love to kagome. there is a punishment to it this time. if he doesn't I, Hinata, Voice of the Mist, will do it for him. i have to poem ready and everything (Does evil laugh) No one can stop me now! (does evil laugh again) i will even do the poem right now._

Kagome's thoughts:Yes!!Finally even though it's forced I really get to found out how he really feels about me!

(Inuyasha takes the poem from Corellej' grasp)

Corellej:Um...excuse me I was reading that!

Inuyasha:Well too damn bad!(reads the poem)do I actually got to read this?!

CoreleJ:Yea!Unless:_Inuyasha has to say the whole thing to Kagome with feeling if he doesn't do my dare and... he has to take his shirt off. (Giggle)_

Inuyasha:Fine I'll do it I don't want Naraku's gay faggidy self looking at me

Kagome's thought:I would have been happy both ways!

Inuyasha:_Kagome you surond my world,  
You make me smile  
You make me laugh  
You make me jelous when the Mangy wolf, Koga takes your hand  
How could I have ever loved  
A like Kikyo who was only out for revenge and disereves to die a painful death  
I am devoted to you  
Kagome_

Everyone:Awwwww!!

Kagome:Aww that was so sweet Inuyasha!Thanks Voice of the Mist!

Corellej:I know isn't she the best person in the world.

Inuyasha:No...she mad me drink from the toilet!

Corellej:And now I have pictures and I can show it to ya everyday just to torture you!!Muahahahaha!!Ok here is another one from Voice of the Mist!I'm only doing the second half BECAUSE Shippo does not have a crush at the moment!Sorry!Ok it says:

Naraku:I can't kiss her!She's dead!

Corellej:Well then I'll bring her lips ad tongue back to life so you can kiss them!

Naraku:This is disgusting but ok!

Corellej:I'll be right back and promise not to do anything crazy his time!!Kagome,I'm counting on you!

(Corellej goes to find Kikyou parts in the trash can and finds her back to life device! and brings kikyou's whole face back to life!she looks ugly as hell!lol Corellej returns to find her room a hot mess.)

Corellej:AHHHHHH YALL WILL CLEAN THIS UP LATER!!!I LEAVE FOR 2 SECONDS AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!!KAGOME YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

Kagome:What did I do?

Corellej:You was supposed to be watching them

Kagome:I did, I watched them make a mess in you room.

Corellej:GOODNESS WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER!ok kikyou's face you have to makeout with Naraku!

Kikyou's head:But he tried to kill me!

CorellejAnd yet you ended up killing yourself...it's a damn shame...

Inuyasha:Kikyo's head...you're not actually going to do this?This damn bastard tried to kill you!

Kikyo's head:Yes...and Voice of the Mist will pay I will shoot her with one of my sacred arrows.Now come her here Naraku.

Corellej:You can't shoot her!You have no fucking arms bitch!

Kikyo's head and Naraku start tongue kissing

Inuyasha covers eyes

Kagome:OK!yall can stop now it's been like 5 minutes..get a room.

Naraku and Kikyou's head:You are a great kisser!

Corellej:Wow I guess you brought Naraku and Kikyo closer Voice of the Mist!Ok this will be the last one from Voice of the Mist:Miroku!

Miroku:Yes woman?

Corellej:Your dare is weird...ok it says:_i dare miroku to fix Corellej's dented floor because it was my falt it was ruined. Corellej i know how it feels, Kagome sits inuyasha in my room all the time And i have hard wood floors!_

Miroku:And why do I have to do it?

Corellej:Because that's what the letter says sorry!At least you won't have to worry about falling in the floor anymore!

(Miroku gives Inuyasha a quick evil glance and goes to Home Depot to buy he supplies to fix the floor.)

Sango:Wow!Who knew you could be so handy Miroku!

(Miroku has some perverted thought about Sango and him, you make it up)

Corellej:Damn!You finished already just for all that hard work you deserve a cookie!

Miroku:Wow a cookie!

Shippo:I want a cookie!

(Corellej gives Shippou the cookie)

Corellej:Ok well that's it for now I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed making them suffer!!

Everyone:HEY!

Corellej:Hey, hiya doing!But anyways see you next time to tell me your ideas and what you think about it so far!Is it funny?Cuz I think so.

Inuyasha:Well your face is funny looking.

Corellej:HOW RUDE!!(turns inuyasha back into the size of Kagome's hand)Ha!!Take that you ungrateful doggy!!

* * *

A/N:OK this may be my last one for the night because yes I am getting tired I have been working all this all day!So don't be mad at me!Don't just give me your ideas!Tell if you like it!!But I still appreciate the ideas!!Hey yall can start asking questions to any of the characters now if ya want to!!Feel free to ask anything you like and don't forget their punishment if they decide not to answer! 


	9. Strippers, Beatdowns, and cute chiwawa

A/N:I would like to thank Crimson Shukumei for helping me with this!!I hope you guys enjoy and review!Thanks for all of the reviews so far also.I really do appreciate them.Rated for cussing and other stuff.

Disclaimer:Sadly I don't own Inuyasha..but I do own this!

* * *

Corellej: The crazy and random truth and dare requests have come back with revenge!!!

Inuyasha: Damn it.

Shippou: Does it have me in it?! (jumps up and down)

Corellej: That depends on whether I can find one. Let's see today I will be reading letters from: SinisterSerpent, and AnimeLuver155. Oh, these are so funny. Sesshoumaru prepare for the worst FOR DESTROYING MY HOUSE!!

Sesshoumaru: Preparation? I think not. When will this come to an conclusion?

Corellej: STOP USING BIG WORDS! GAWD YOU'RE MAKIN' MY BRAIN TWITCH!! (brain twitches) That actually feels kinda good. Now for the first letter from... ANIMELUVER155!! I think Sesshy will be upset. WHO CARES!! The letter reads...

_i dare sango to make out with inuyasha and kagome to make out with miroku either that or they all have to touch each others 'special' place also to have sesshy do a strip dance and a very sexy one too 3_

Inuyasha: Sango? I never thought of that. But I'm still short!! This SUCKS!! She'll crush me with her lips!!!

Miroku: Come here Lady Kagome. (puts chapstick on lips) I always wanted to do this...

Kagome: Ah, great. The pervert of all people! I'd rather make out with Shippou!!!

Sango: You know what Miroku! YOU CAN KISS THE FATTEST PART OF MY ASS!! (slaps butt)

Miroku: That won't be a problem just bring it over here and it will done..

Everyone except Sesshy and Miroku: Sick...

Corellej: Do the damn dare and stop playing before I will be forced to drive my foot up everyone's ass!

(Sango picks up Inuyasha and makes out with his whole body. Miroku grabs Kagome and kisses her fiercely. It lasts for 5 minutes.)

Corellej: Everytime when y'all make out does it have to last forever?! I mean shessh! Y'all driving me crazy!!!

Inuyasha: I'M SOAKED IN SPIT!! HOW DO YA THINK I FEEL!!

Corellej: Happy... now that leaves us with Sesshy... (looks for Sesshy and sees him trying to walk out the door) AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING DOG DEMON!! Remember Rin? (points to corner)

Sesshoumaru: Shit.

Shippou: OH, HE SAID A BAD WORD!!

Corellej: Everyone said a bad word Shippou and this game brings out the inner beast in everyone. NOW FOR SESSHY!!!

(everyone looks at Sesshy)

Inuyasha: You have got to be kidding me. Like I want to see my brother's butt and manhood... wait he's a demon so he has no manhood! HAH!

Sesshoumaru: Do you persist to call this Sesshoumaru "Sesshy"? And yes brother you have to see me naked. But I refuse to strip in the flirtatious manner. And what is this "manhood" you speak of?

Inuyasha: And I thought you were a smart ass.

Sesshoumaru: Apparently-

Everyone: GET IT OVER WITH!!!

Naraku: I will certainly enjoy this...

Kikyou's head: You are so attracted to the opposite sex, Naraku. What is the word for this?

Corellej: Gay. NOW for Sesshy!

(Sesshoumaru pulls the ties of his hakama off very slowly and let's his pants hit the floor. Then he swings his kimono around in a circle and then licks his lips. Sesshoumaru starts to shakes his "private" in the air and swings it in the air)

Corellej: WHAT THE HELL? SESSHY!! We did not ask for all of that!

Inuyasha: GAWD CAN SOMEONE PLEASE MaKE IT STOP!! MY EYES BURN!!

(Sesshoumaru smirks and puts his clothes on)

Naraku: I was enjoying the site. Someone should dare him to take his clothes off more often. That was very arousing. Sesshoumaru, come over here. I'll even give you a penny for your perfromance. (pulls out hand mirror) Doesn't this purple eye shadow bring out my eyes?

Seshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru will NEVER be engaged in contact with you. And if you allow your eyes to examine my physical structure ever again, I will be impelled to kill you. Is that understood?

Naraku: You are like so gorgeous!!

Corellej: One more gay comment Naraku and you'll be finding yourself out on the streets!! And now for SinisterSerpent... I like this one a lot. It reads...

Sesshoumaru: What the hell is a "chiwawa"?

Inuyasha: It finally looks like the Ice King is coming to his senses. And time for Naraku's ass kicking! (cracks knuckles)

Corellej: Wait Inuyasha! As much as I want to see Naraku get his ass kicked, I still have to turn Sesshoumaru into a cute little chiwawa. Oh, Sesshy! Don't you know? Chiwawas are apart of your family! (brings out transformation machine and sets it to "change into a chiwawa" mode)

Sesshoumaru: I supposed so. But-

Corellrj: BUT NOTHING! HERE IT GOES!! HAH! (zaps Sesshy into a chiwawa!)

Everyone: AWWWW!! HE'S SO ADORABLE!!

Sesshoumaru: (barks like a dog and runs around in circle chasing his tail)

Corellej: Look at his fluffy wittle tail! Come here Sesshy! Who's a good wittle doggy!

Inuyasha: That's what a chiwawa looks like?! They shouldn't even be part of the family! That thing can't even kill the rodent!

Sesshoumaru: (bites Inuyasha's hand)

Kagome: He's so cute!

Inuyasha: Son of a bitch bit my hand!

Sesshoumaru: My mother is not a female dog. Do remember that we have different mothers... foolish little brother.

Corellej: Sesshy get over here! The dare states I can do whatever I want to you!

Sesshoumaru: (sighs and walks gracefully over to Corellej)

Naraku: Look at the way his balls bounce.

Everyone: FUCKING SICK!!

Corellej: That's it! You can look at the way the air bounces! GET THE HELL OUT!! WAIT! Everyone still has to beat you up! Sick'em Sesshy!

(Everyone including Kikyou's head beats the crap out of Naraku. Inuyasha punches Naraku in the head repeatedly. Kikyou bites his lips. Sesshy tugs at his "jems" while growling viciously. Shippou kicks Naraku in the face over and over again. Kagome and Sango tries to rip his hair out and Miroku tries to use "wind tunnel")

Everyone: STOP MIROKU DON'T!!!!!!!!!

Miroku: Why?!

Everyone: YOU'LL KILL US ALL YOU IDIOT!!!

Miroku: Oh... fine then. Why do I have to be the idiot? Hmph...

(everyone finished beating him up and Naraku looks tore up!)

Naraku: My balls... my hair... my beautiful lips... my curly hair that took forever to curl with my curling iron... my face that I got plastic surgery on for hours to look like woman...

Corellej: Told cha he was a fag! And that's it for this chapter until next time.. will find out if Kagome is pregnant or not soon and Kikyou WILL DIE AGAIN!! I'm trying to get around to everyone's ideas.

Kikyou: You wouldn't!

Corellej: Bitch! Of course I will!! You're just a clay pot and ashes!!

* * *

A/N:SO whatcha think?Was it good?Was it bad?Please let me know what you think and don't forget your ideas! 


	10. Marriage and the Test

A/N:Again I would like to thank my wonderful cuzzo Crimson Shukumei for helping me.If you are reading this,you are totally the best!Thanks to all of the reviewer also I love you guys sooo much!(gives hugs to all reviewers)

Disclamiers:The lawyers can kiss my ass for all I care(lawyers walk on trying to take me)OK OK I dont own Inuyasha,sadly...but I do own this story, so enjoy!

* * *

Corellej: DUN DUN DUN DUN!!! Here we are with more truth or dare questions!!! This time around we have TheUltimateVampire, matt sesshomarus buddy AND Zadok. Whew! There's so many!

Kagome: Did you get the pregnancy test by the way?

Corellej: OH! It's in my pocket! (pulls out pregnancy test) Here ya go! Now get in the bathroom!

Kagome: Okay, okay... I'm going. (goes in the bathroom and shuts the door) How do you use this thing? It's so confusing!!

Corellej: Read the damn directions!

Kagome: Okay. "Remove cap from the end of the stick and urinate-"

Corellej: NOT OUT LOUD!! YOU'RE KILLING MY EARS!!

Kagome: Whoops sorry!!

Corellej: While she's handling her business we'll do a truth or dare. From TheUltimateVampire, it reads...

_This is a weird dare. I dare Kagome to strip in front of the others while she sings the parody song Oops, I farted again while she farts to the whole thing as well. If she does not do so she must kill her self with a 12 gauge shotgun or have sex with Sango and Inuyasha while I tape it and put the video on the internet. Pleas put this f'ed up dare on or I will make my concubine for I am a Vampire._

Inuyasha: Kagome... strip? Goddamn it! Why does everyone have to strip! My brother then a wench?! And Kagome, I am not letting you die but maybe it would be good for all of us...

Kagome: I heard that!!

Sango: I'm not having sex with Kagome!!!

Miroku: Ah, that would be interesting. Maybe a threesome in the works...

Everyone: GODDAMN PERVERT MONK!!!

Corellej: Well.. get out here Kagome!! TheUltimateVampire is waiting for you!!

Kagome: I haven't even peed on the stick yet!!!

Corellej: TOO BAD!!

Kagome:(comes out the bathroom) Okay, what do have to do?

TheUltimateVampire: Strip and sing _Oops I farted Again_. (holds up video camera smiling evilly)

Kagome: And where the HELL did you come from?!!

TheUltimateVampire: Don't look at the camera! You idiot! Or I'll bite your neck and make you my concubine!! (shows fangs)

Kagome: (gulps) I'm not becoming your concubine for I'm devoted to Inuyasha... ah Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: You should have thought of that before you opened your legs for Sesshoumaru to- DAMN IT!!

Sesshoumaru:(bites Inuyasha's hands) I enjoy this a little too much.

Inuyasha: WOULD YOU CHANGE THIS JACKASS INTO A DAMN DEMON ALREADY?!!!

Corellej: After Kagome strips... ah. I'm closing my eyes. She may be one of my favorite characters but that does NOT mean I want to look at her naked! (covers eyes)

Miroku: I want to see her naked. Hurry up and rip those clothes off!! WOOHOO!!

Sango: I'm getting my revenge for this Miroku. Hurry up Kagome, so I can relieve this pervert from the world.

Kagome: This sooo embarassing but I love that song (starts to unbutton shirt and then lets it drop to the floor and fart while singing) _I think I farted again..._

Inuyasha: Holy shit! She has big breasts!! (pants) It fucking stinks in here! Goddamn Kagome! What the hell have you been eating?!!!

Miroku: (tries to squeeze Kagome's breasts) Come here hehehe...

Sango: Oh, YOU'RE not going anywhere (punches Miroku back to the ground) Sit your ass down!

TheUltimateVampire: Continue. Hehehe...

Kagome: I've been eating bean burritos all day!! They are sooo delicious!! (farts) Oh my gawd! I really do stink! Oh, well back to the song! (takes off skirt and sings and farts) ..._ I made you believe it wasn't me _(farts terribly), _it might seem just like gas, but it doesn't mean that gas doesn't stink... _(fart, fart, fart, deadly one)

Shippou: I can't take it anymore... (passes out)

Inuyasha: That... smell...KILLS!! The world... is fading... ahhhh! (falls on top of Shippou)

TheUltimateVampire: Perfect. Keep going. (laughs evilly while holding camera)

Kagome: At least SOMEONE likes my performance! Anyway.. ahem! I forgot which part I was in anyway! Here we go.

_Oh baby baby, _

_oops I farted again, _

_I made you smell gas, _

_got lost in the stink._

_Oh baby baby,_

_oops found out it was me,_

_that I'm making a stink..._

Kagome: (unleashes a whole lot of stink and finishes taking off her skirt and bra) I think I'm still gonna sing! This feels great!

Corellej: OH GAWD! PLEASE STOP KAGOME!! (holds nose) You made everyone pass out! And Sesshoumaru stop humping her leg for crying out loud!

Sesshoumaru: (stops humping her leg) Sudden urge. Could not help but to relieve my ache. This miko has a dreaded stench coming from her. (tries to fend off smell by swiping the air but then faints)

TheUltimateVampire: My work is done here. I'll be sure to post this on the internet soon. (gets camera equipment and leaves)

Corellej: Hold up a sec! What about the smell?!! It's your fault anyway!!

TheUltimateVampire: Bye! (runs out the door)

Corellej: Damn... you... Kagome!! Your ass is kicking!!! (gets drowsy) I got wake everyone up for more dares. (gets Eating-Human) Oh, Eating-Huuuuuman!!!

Everyone: (all wakes up and runs in a corner) WE'RE UP! WE'RE UP!!

Corellej: Next we have... matt sesshomarus buddy! Kagome put a shirt on!

Kagome: OKAY! (puts on shirt)

Inuyasha: ...it still fucking stinks!!!

Corellej: Okay Kagome... this is for you! Truth or dare?

Kagome: I pick truth this time. All those damn dares are making my head spin!

Sesshoumaru: I think that's your ass making your head spin.

Corellej: I know! Here's the truth question!

_she has to tell inuyasha her true true true true true true true true true feeling bye now but keep it come._

Kagome: WHAT?!!!!! I CAN'T DO THAT!!!

Inuyasha: Yeah, Kagome... what is true feelings for me?

Kagome: (crickets chirp)

Everyone except Sesshy: SPEAK DAMN IT!!

Kagome: (sighs) Inuyasha... you make my heart sing every time when I see you. When you speak, my heart skips a beat. I want to get tangled in your world Inuyasha and in your soul. When you are fighting I grow wet in the panties for fear of losing you. I want you to be mines forever. And not Kikyou's! I love you Inuyasha and don't want you to ever leave me. I want you to know that I will be forever at your side. I'll fight the world with you if I have to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because... I love you...

Everyone: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: ... Kagome. You really mean that?

Kagome: Yeah, or I wouldn't have said it.

Corellej: (sniffs) So beautiful. Here you get a cookie Kagome. (gives Kagome a cookie and returns Inuyasha to his regular size)

Kagome: YAY! A cookie! (eats the whole thing in one bite)

Inuyasha: Good thing that wolf bastard Kouga is dead. Kagome, I'm ready.

Kagome: Ready for what?!!!

Inuyasha: For you to be my mate.

Shippou: OH WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY!!! FOR LIKE LIFE!!!

Inuyasha: You'll be waiting for a swift kick to the ass too if you don't shut up! (takes Kagome to a bathroom)

Kikyou: Now I'm lonely... again.

Corellej: Bitch! I thought I clearly said you would DIE AGAIN in the last chapter?!!

Kikyou: ... kill me now.

Corellej: (kicks the head of Kikyou into the "slice'em up machine"... ouch) Now the bitch is gone and two people are having sex again, great. Well, at least those two took care of the last dare by Zadok which was...

Corellej: What kind of punishment is that?!!! Why do I have to get killed?!!I'm only 13 I have so much left to do!! At least Inuyasha doesn't know...

Miroku: Time to get married Sango..

Sango: For the love of Kohaku... someone kill me!! Oh well, we are engaged anyway.

Corellej: I'll do the reading of the vows!!! (grabs Miroku and Sango and starts talking) Will you Miroku, take this lovely Sango as your bride?

Miroku: Of course!

Corellej: And do you Sango, take this dumb ass perverted monk as your husband?

Sango: Unfortunately... yes.

Corellej: May I now pronounce you two husband and bride!!! Now go do married people stuff like kissing but THAT'S IT!!! Why are those two so damn loud. (Kagome is screaming Inuyasha's name and Inuyasha is screaming Kagome's)

(Inuyasha and Kagome come out, looking awful.)

Inuyasha: Well, damn. That felt fucking good...

Kagome: You were almost better than Sesshoumaru...

Inuyasha: That is it!!! Sesshoumaru!! (kicks the Sesshy chiwawa into the air)

Everyone: OH MY GAWD!!!

Corellej: That reminds me.. Kagome, GO TAKE THAT TEST !!!

Kagome: Right. (goes into the bathroom and takes test)

Corellej: Sooo?

Kagome: I just got finished peeing!!!

Corellej: Oh. Now did the results show?

Kagome: What does the sign which pops mean? It shows "pregnant"...

Corellej: Oh my gawd Kagome you're so stupid!! You're pregnant!!!

Kagome: Uh-oh... by who?

Corellej: Don't know... but we'll find out soon until next chappy see ya! I know this one wasn't really all that funny but hey! At least I tried.Hoped you likey!

* * *

A/N:Ok guys, you see that button down there?It wants you to press it and review on my story!Thanks again for everyone's ideas and I can't wait for more to come!Think of the craziest thing you can ever think of and I can't wait to put in my furture chapters!But if it's something you don't like please let me know.But please NO FLAMES! 


	11. My Humps Twins Weird

**A/N**:Hello fans and people who have been waiting forever for this chapter.As you can obviously see I changed my pen name from xXTears of Falling RaindropsxX to xX-Akemi-chan-Xx.So I'm Akemi now

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Inuyasha!Geez...stop asking!

* * *

Akemi:Ello everyone I am back with teh funny!!I'm so sorry i took 10 years but I was busy!

Inuyasha:Psst, yeah right, you just got too damn lazy.

Kagome:For once, I actually agree with Inuyasha!

Akemi:Shutup slut.Anyways dont you have a pregnancy test to take?It's been like 2 months!

Kagome:Yeah I've been wondering why I was getting fat and my feet is starting to swell up.

Miroku:Would you like me to rub your feet, my good lady?

Sango:MIROKU!!!

Miroku:I-I mean..would you like me to rub your feet Sango?

Sango:-takes off shoes-

Inuyasha:Well damn your feet stink and Kagome you is as fat as a blimp!

-Miroku is rubbing Sango's feet while Kagome is giving Inuyasha a truck load of sit commands-

Inuyasha:Damn it...Kagome...

Akemi:Ok enough!!I'm sure these lovely people out there don't what to hear yall bullshittin.On with the dares that you all have been waiting for!!Now which ones should I chose?

Inuyasha:Better be ones without me.

Naraku:Better be with Sesshy stripping...hehe

Sesshy:I will not engage in such a activity in front of the faggish eyes of you.

-Naraku cries-

Akemi:Wait...didn't I kick your gay ass out!!How did you get back in?You know what forget I even asked that...again...on with teh dares...I'll do as much as possible to make up for teh laziness.OK I chose...dark ninja 2823, Tensaigaxx, kaiyurichan818,and InuyashaxKagome1994!

Inuyasha:Damn...this is going to be torture..I can just smell it already.

Shippo:CAN I READ THE FIRST ONE!!!

Akemi:No

Shippo:Please -has chibi look-

Akemi:Damnit!!Not that look!!fine!!!!

Shippo:Yay!I win!Ahem...from dark ninja 2823, it says

And I have another dare dun dun dun I dare kagome to act like inuyasha and inuyahsa to act like kagome simple huh? My second dare is for inuyasha to stay small and run through a maze made out of lit firecrackers and um lit roman candels that are aimed at him as well.

Akemi:Damn that's alot..I can tell that this is going to be a long chapter...-sigh- I'm only going to do the question and the first dare.Ok up first is Naraku! So fag Naraku, whats's up with that baboon suit and where did you get it?I've been wondering that myself.

Naraku:Ha!The answer is quite simple.I use the baboon suit to conceal my sexiness within it and I got it cheap at Party City!

Akemi:Naraku...may I remind you that you have no sexiness to conceal.

Naraku:-stares-I will kill you all...

Akemi:Yea with them looks, and whats up with the purple eyeshadow?But anyway now inuyasha you have to act like kagome and kagome has to act that inuyasha!

Inuyasha:I have to act like that moody blimp?!?

Kagome:And I have to act like that Dirt loving(kikyo aka kinky ho)dog?!?

Akemi:Yes!So just do it!Hehe this shall be very funny!Oh and switch clothing while you are at it!hehehe...

-Inuyasha and Kagome switch clothes reluctantly-

Everyone TRIES to hold back their laughter but it slips out

Inuyasha:-growls-Now I look like a fat blimp!

Akemi:Yup and you already have the moodiness!Ok go!

Kagome:Damn it all to hell.I want to be a full fledged demon!I'm tired of being call mr.dog man or cute doggy.I am also in love with a dead claypot woman.I also like to growl at people like a dog when I get angry.I don't even care about Kagome's feelings

Inuyasha:Wha!!That's not true!

Kagome:So then you DO care?

Inuyahsa:-Blushes-Maybe but anyway its my turn.Hi im Kagome!I like to make Inuyasha suffer by giving him a million sit commands a day.I am a slut and had sex with brothers at the same place near the same time.

Akemi:Oh damn Inuyasha, why did you have to go and say that?You gonna get it now!

Kagome:INUYASHA!!!I-I-I -runs into the bathroom and cries-

Sesshy:Foolish little brother.Even I know not to do such a thing.

Inuyasha:DAMN!!I just had to let my jealousy get the best of me!It's just that I really want to be the father of her child.

Akemi:Aww snap!You wanna be Kagome'e baby daddy!Anyway on to the next person which is fro-

Kaede:Can I read it?

Akemi:Where the hell did you come from?UGH go ahead.

Kaede: Hear ye hear ye.. the next letter shall be from Tensaigaxx!It's for ye Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:Hmph

Akemi:Ok Inuyasha, truth or dare?

Inuyasha:Damn it all to hell!I'm choosing truth and I dont give a damn what you say.

Kaede:Ye must not be so rude Inuyasha.Anyway the truth is:_T: Who did you love more Kikyo or Kagome (If he doesn't answer, he was to make out with Miroku for 5 minutes_.)

Kagome's thoughts:Yes I hope he chooses me and not that cock eyed mothersucker.

Inuyasha:Ahh...ummm...er..erm...well..

Akemi:SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!

Inuyasha:-blushes- Fine I love...Kagome more

-Kagome's inner self faints-

Inuyasha:Only because Kikyo is dead...for the third time

-Kagome's inner self awakens-

Kagome:INUYASHA!!!!SIT!

THUD!

Akemi:What a jackass...anyway I'm reading the next one!It's by kaiyurichan818.Hehe this is funny -giggles- Ok it says:

Inuyasha- I dare you to get to second base with Kagome(you betta know what that is)

Punishment- You will hafta makeout with every male at the game.

Sesshy- You must sing "I'm too sexy" wile dancing to the song.

Punishment- Same as Inu-chan

Inuyasha:What is second base?

Akemi:Again..you are a jackass.Only I'll give you some hints.First base is kissing and you have already done that.You have already did second base also you bad dog!

-Inuyasha and Kagome blush-

Everyone:Oo

Akemi:So let's go to Sesshy!

Sesshy:The name is Sesshomaru, not Sesshy

Akemi:Whatever!Ok you have to sing "I'm too sexy" ZOMG!While dancing!

Naraku:I shall enjoy this...hehe

Sesshy:And if I refuse?

Akemi:You have to kiss Naraku as well as every other guy!

Naraku:You should refuse!I know I would be either way.. I would enjoy this...hehe

Akemi:Ewww I think you are even a bigger pervert than Miroku

Miroku:I am not pervert!

Akemi:Sure you're not...go ahead Sesshy..unless you want to open a makeout booth!

Sesshy: . _I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me -dances-_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan -starts taking off shirt-_

Naraku:OO

-Sesshy immediately puts his shirt back on as soon as he sees Naraku's face expression-

Sesshomaru:Stop being gay.

Akemi:See look what you did Naraku!You made him put his shirt back on! TT

Inuyasha:Thank God

Sesshy:Don't be jealous, little brother.

Inuyasha:Hmph!

Akemi:Shut the hell up!On to the next!This chappie is getting too long!

Shippo:What about the cookies?

Akemi:What cookies?Ohhhh...the cookies...umm...I ate them all?

Shippo:Meanie TT

Akemi:Hehehe... thankies :P On to the next!This is from...InuyashaxKagome1994

-Miroku snatches letter from Akemi-

Miroku:Ok the letter says_...hey can u dare Sango to sing my humps by black eyed peas?  
and dance to it for miroku  
And after she's done She makes out with Miroku and he can do anything to her pervertedly and she cant do anything if she doesnt well u can do whatever u want actually_

Akemi:Just took the letter...anyways more horrible singing...great...

Sesshy, Sango, and Kagome:Excuse me?

Akemi: -sweatdrop- Ummm...erm..nothing...just do the damn dare so we can get this chapter over with!

Kagome:AHHHHHH!-Screams in pain-

Akemi and Inuyasha:KAGOME WHATS WRONG?

Kagome:I think the baby kicked...maybe I should take a pregnancy test to make sure I'm not imag-AHHHH!!

Akemi:Fuck the pregnancy test!I'm takin you to the hospital!Sango take charge!Please keep things in order!

Sango:Fine...I also have to keep a certain someone in order...

Akemi:Miroku?You guys are fuckin married!Well anyways I gotsa go!

-Akemi and Kagome leave for the hospital-

Inuyasha:Kagome...

Shippo:I wonder if they are going to find out if the father is Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?

Sesshy:I hope it's not me.I don't what came over me that day..

Miroku:Ok Sango!!!You dare you shall do is...

Sango: . I know I know..._What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out) -shakes booty-_

Shippo:Miroku is definitely checking it out..hehehe

-Miroku stares-

Miroku:I wish I had a camera!

Sango:MIROKU!

Miroku:Oh noooo...

Sango:I'm glad you liked the performace

Miroku: O.o No handprint on my face?

Sango:No hand on my ass?Remember, we are married now

Miroku:Hehehe -grabs Sango's ass-

-Sango fights the urge to slap him and Akemi and Kagome return from the hospital-

Inuyasha:KAGOME!!You ok?!

Akemi:Yea...she is ok... but she is going to have twins...

Everyone:O.O

* * *

A/N:NOOOOES!!It's teh dreaded cliff hanger!!Dun hate me!I don't think this is really funny but tell me what you think!!Aren't you glad I finally updated?Give me your ideas and opinions!I hope you liked it! -runs away and poofs- 


End file.
